generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Webber
Cameron Webber is a minor character in the first and second season before he graduated from Port Charles High School. Little is shown of him except in the first season and in the second season finale after he graduated. He is most known for being the son of Elizabeth Webber and Zander Smith but was adopted by Lucky Spencer. Cameron was known to be an outdoors person but can be immature like when he made a bet with Ryder Ford on who could get Madi Morgan in bed first. Cameron lived with his father Lucky and sisters Meghan Spencer and Fiona Spencer while his mother is in prison. Early Life Cameron Spencer is the son of Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber, although the late Zander Smith is his biological father. He is born off-screen on May 11, 2004. Having slept with Zander in October 2003 while still married to Ric Lansing, Elizabeth learned that she was pregnant. Ric and Elizabeth agreed to raise the baby as Ric's but when their marriage fell apart, she went to California to have the baby instead. Elizabeth returned on June 18, 2004, with her baby, naming him Cameron after his late grandfather Cameron Lewis. When Elizabeth reunited with Lucky, he agreed to become Cameron's father. On January 11, 2008, a misbehaving Cameron played with matches. Liz repeatedly told Cameron to leave the matches alone, but he disobeyed her. After he threw a lit match into the trash can, Liz chased Cam outside. The trash can caught fire while Liz and Cam were locked outside. Liz broke a window and saved her other baby, Jake Spencer. After renovations were complete, Liz and her children moved back in. On August 17, 2010 Cameron, Elizabeth and his brothers moved into Wyndemere. However, it did not work out and Elizabeth took Cam and his brothers to stay in northern California with her sister Sarah. In October 2010 Cam, Elizabeth and his brothers returned to Port Charles. On December 29, 2010 Cameron went on a ski trip with his Uncle Steve and other Port Charles residents (mainly children). On the way to the ski resort, the bus crashed. All survived, except for the bus driver. During the crisis Patrick Drake referred to Cameron as "Cameron Spencer", which suggested that he had taken Lucky's surname. In early July 2011, Cameron went camping with his little brother Aiden and their father Lucky In The Series 'Season 1' Cameron is first seen in 1.01 Pilot. He gets to school for the first day with friend Trevor Martin. He is with Trevor when he spots Trinity Corinthos. He later is seen asking Trevor how's it going with Trinity and listening to Trevor on why she is his next fling. He is also seen in class with Spencer, Leah and Emma. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Cameron is seen asking Trevor how it went with Trinity and if she was any good. 1.06 The Party Scene, Cameron is hanging out with freshman friend Ryder and the two see Madi Morgan talking with Spike Lavery and Ryder makes a comment on wondering how good she is in bed and Cameron replies no way he will ever know, the conversation then leads into a bet on who could get Madi in bed first. Cameron and Ryder then continue to try to talk to Madi but every time she avoids them. Later at Sierra's party, since Cameron is unable to get Madi's attention, he notices Briana Corinthos is alone, so he decides to see if he can get her drunk since Madi Morgan isn't working out for him. After getting Briana in a quieter place and supplying her with drinks, she passes out and Madi Morgan notices and tells Cameron to leave and Spike gets him away from Briana as Madi calls Leah to get Briana. 1.08 Someone Who Cares its time for boys basketball tryouts. Noah played JV his freshman year and since Noah plays select he is offered a spot on Varsity as point guard. Cameron who also plays basketball decides he wants Noah's spot, even though he doesn't usually play point guard. during tryouts he keeps trying to out do Noah but it doesn't work, in the end, Noah gets to be Point Guard 1 on the Varsity team. 1.12 Fire In My Eyes Cameron talks to Ryder about the bet they made and Madi overhears and tells Spike who later confronts the two about it and beats them up, resulting in the three of them getting suspended 1.14 Falling Inside The Black Cameron is seen at the formal hanging out with Ryder and Trevor. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Cameron is seen walking toward the school as the gunshots go off and is pulled back by security. 'Season 2' 2.01 We Are Broken Cameron learns the fate of his siblings on what happened that day. 2.04 Cry For Help Cameron attends Leah's funeral. 2.20 Day Of Reckoning Cameron graduates and gets his diploma and is seen in the crowd at the party after Tyler is killed. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Born On Screen